This invention relates to fluid valves for pneumatic, and especially air line, filter/separators and the like, such valves being opened and closed in response to physical conditions external of the valve and, more particularly, to a fluid valve which is magnetically operated and opens and closes in response to movement of a magnet which in turn is responsive to changes in a fluid level in an air line filter separator.
Filters and separators for removing foreign objects and condensing and removing water and other liquids from pressurized air lines are well known. Typically, such filters include an air inlet and an air outlet and a filtering element mounted between the inlet and outlet in the air flow path. Such filters also include a reservoir or filter bowl through which the air flow is at least partially passed causing the moisture in the air to be coalesced on the inside surface of the reservoir or bowl. The force of gravity causes such condensed water to accumulate in the bottom of the reservoir. In the past, removal of such water and condensed liquid has been bothersome and time-consuming since it is necessary to periodically open a manually controlled valve in each of the reservoirs or filter bowls to remove the accumulated liquid.
Certain prior known structures have attempted to overcome the above problem by providing automatic valve apparatuses which are mechanically operated and use complicated mechanical elements to remove condensed water and liquids from the reservoir or bowl. The reoccurring problem with such mechanisms is their malfunction due to accumulated dirt and foreign particles which are collected in the reservoir or bowl along with the collected water. Such malfunction necessitates frequent repair, maintenance, or even replacement.
In addition, certain prior known valves have utilized magnets to open and close fluid passageways to control insertion of liquid in a tank or reservoir. However, the present invention for the first time provides a magnetically controlled pneumatic valving system which, in the specific environment of a pneumatic air line, removes liquid and foreign particles and yet prevents malfunctioning due to accumulated dirt or foreign particles. On a broader scale, the invention uses magnetism to control pneumatic valving responsive to a fluid level in a container or reservoir. Thus, the present invention provides a simple, efficient, and reliable answer to such liquid dumping by providing an apparatus which automatically dumps such liquid without human intervention.